


Bitch

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Pop Music is Your Friend, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess who comprehends all goddesses. Max/Logan. Music by Meredith Brooks.</p><p>Vidpost <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/709595.html">here on dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to ladymajavader for betaing and mentoring this (still) unwise and newbie vidder.
> 
> Made in early 2008 and the third vid I ever made; it's riddled with newbie vidder mistakes. But people seemed to like this one, so I re-posted it on that basis.

  
  
  


(Password: **goddessbast** )

<http://vimeo.com/1274327>


End file.
